Drowning In Your Good Intentions
by MademoiselleKraut
Summary: The hardest things to say are 'Hello' for the first time and 'Goodbye' for the last. Rated M, RivaMika
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions and Conclusions

Vladimir is a very place, especially so in the winter months. The famous Russian Orthodox cathedrals already covered in blinding white looked ten times more beautiful with a blanket of snow on. In the month of November it was not rare for snow to already be falling in the old city and it did not exceed the expectations of a certain young woman.

Mikasa had been so fixed on the snow since the moment she arrived. It made her giddy even if she didn't show it on her face. She had even built enough courage through her excitement that she aimed and hit her partner in the face with a snowball. It's safe to say Levi was unamused at having snow in his face (and down his shirt). The trip they were on was not for leisure unfortunately, a trip like that would be in a month. No, this was mission. Something needed to be stolen and it was up to Mikasa. And Levi, but he wouldn't be off much use this time around. It was her time to shine.

And shine she did when she swaggered with pure confidence into the casino. It was like that scene in _Casino Royale. _The hotel in which the casino laid was new to old Vladimir and did it remind Mikasa of a James Bond movie. She was half expecting a really non-progressive sex scene that has nothing to do with the plot to happen within the night, but 'tis but our fantasy'. Like any good heroine she was alluring and deady, every move she made was one with a thousand plans behind it. She interacted with the objective, a con man by the name of Aleksandr Orlov. Her flirting and touches made the man as giddy as she had been earlier about the snow.

Within the hour she had obtained what she needed from Orlov. The idiot of a man was as drunk as a skunk and sneaking the USB she needed out of his pants pockets was easy. He didn't even notice Mikasa leaving, that is how drunk he was.

"_笨蛋__,_" she thought slyly as she walked out of the hotel and into the snowy lot where she immediately saw the car she needed.

As Mikasa entered the car her ears were assaulted with the sound of music. It wasn't loud or anything, it was just unexpected and the fact that it was in a different language also shocked her. Sitting in the driver's seat was off course Levi. He looked good in the car with it's dark exterior and interior. Darkness always suited him as red always suited her.

"I got it Rivaille," she huffed out as she slid into the passenger seat, "Let's go now."

"That was quick Ackermann," his voice held a smidgen of humour. He turned out of the lot quickly and headed down the road which would ultimately would lead to the motel they were staying at.

"It would have been quicker _sir _if you had helped out," Mikasa knew he couldn't do this mission due to three key factors. One, he had sprained his ankle horrible in the last errand they took part in. Two, Orlov knew him after a previous run in. Three, he really didn't want to take part in it. Still she teased him about it and it drove him to no ends.

"Shut up unless you don't like your arms," Levi spat out through clenched teeth. Mikasa just gave small laugh, a rare phenomenon.

"You were right by the way."

"Hmm?"

"Orlov is a pathetic piece of shit."

Levi huffed through his nose. The way he did it almost sounded like a laugh, "Well I guess it's bound to happen."

"What is?"

"Me being right."

Mikasa rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She loved how the city looked in snow. With all the ancient buildings it was like she had stepped into a fairy tale. She took a quick glance over to Levi. His face as always was neutral. She turned back with a smile. If this was a fairytale then Levi would be either 'Prince Charming' or the villain.

There was silence besides the music on the radio (which obviously was playing some sort of russian hit). At one point a english song came on. Though he couldn't speak it well unlike Mikasa, levi tried singing along. The oriental was unable to contain her laughter when she heard his accented singing voice. She couldn't tell if it was his french or german affecting it, but it didn't stop her from laughing till there was tears in her eyes.

"Salope," he hissed which only caused her to laugh harder.

-0-

"You know Orlov is part of the Titan organisation."

"Hm."

Levi sat at the overly small table staring diligently at his computer screen. Mikasa who had just gotten out of the shower had been the one that was told about Orlov's occupation.

"Yeah," Levi furrowed his eyebrows as he typed away on his laptop, "That's why I had to deal with him earlier. He was big where I use to live…."

Mikasa who barely cared about what he was saying now had her attention devoted to what levi was saying. Not many people knew about Rivaille's past or how he ended up in the Reconnaissance or Recon Corp, herself included. To hear even where he lived would be amazing.

"...Anyway I'm just sending an email to the Commander letting him know that we got the USB and I was able to get the info we needed."

"Did it need any hacking," she leaned over her partner's shoulder to gaze at the screen, the water that remained on her hair dripped lazily onto his shoulder.

"It was unguarded. What an abruti-"

"Aburti?"

Levi turned his head slightly to look a Mikasa, "Moron. It means moron in french."

He turned his attention back to his laptop yet again and Mikasa snorted loudly, "You need to stop mixing languages."

"Can't help it."

Mikasa shook her head slightly and made her way to her own bed. She curled up in the sheets and watched Levi tapping away as she fell asleep.

It was when Levi heard the light snores coming from Mikasa did he stop writing. He hadn't lied to her when he said he was writing an email to the Commander, but that didn't mean he couldn't also write to someone else. Tired from a long day and expecting a long train ride home which would take a couple of days, Levi pressed send on both emails he wrote and dragged himself over to his bed. He fell asleep just as he hit the pillow.

In the motel room the world was dead to them, but in several hours the world would come crashing down on them.

And they had no idea that it was….

-0-

_To Commander Irwin Smith, November 7th_

_We have obtained the USB from Aleksandr Orlov (99e39886). I have looked over the memory stick with care looking for any viruses that could damage the information on it and for any protection software. Luckily there was nothing. I read over the files as you had told me to do so and I can report that our suspicions were not acts of paranoia. They have gathered information on many RC members, myself included. There was a letter as well saying that he 'hoped that you would like the information,' and this person Orlov is talking about is someone by the last name of Braun. I have done a search through our database on any Braun's, but nothing was found. I think it would be in everyone's best interests if one of the members down in tech or intelligence do a search as well incase i made a mistake._

_Me and Ackermann will be continuing the rest of our assignments starting with Moscow over the week, followed by Minsk Belarus, Warsaw Poland, then we will be back. I estimated this will take about a month. We should be back by December 10th or 11th. _

_I hope that you are still allowing me and Ackermann take time off for the Christmas and New Years period._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Captain Rivaille Dupont_

_P.S Ackermann sends her regards._

-0-

_Isabel,_

_I know I should have wrote sooner, but I have been very busy. Are you feeling any better? How is Farlan, Mama and Esther? I missing you more and more everyday. I'm trying to come down to visit you guys and maybe see Edmund if I get a chance to go to Paris._

_Right now I'm in Vladimir, Russia and it is snowing like crazy. Not too cold thank Joseph, Mary and Jesus because I think I would have died. Is it snowing in Santău? Probably not, but that would be kind of cool right? _

_It really feels weird being so far from home. I know I've gone farther, but maybe it's how different Russia seems to home that makes it worse. I just want to come home. If I get the chance I will have to bring my friend along, or whatever we are. I have no idea how she views me, but to keep it simple, a friend. You would like her Isabel, she is headstrong, incredible stubborn, but perfect. esther would be all over her in a heartbeat and Mama would probably like her too. Can never tell with the old lady._

_I can't say it enough, but I miss and love you so much along with everyone else. I hope you are doing good and that you're staying out of trouble. _

_Vous Aime Beaucoup,_

_Levi_

-0-

_**Yay i put up the first chapter. Very different from the first read through right -u-**_

_**The plot hasn't changed, I just got rid of plot holes and other shit and added more mini plots to lengthen it up cause if I didnt the story would have probs been 10 chapters then done.**_

_**I had to add Isabel and Farlan too cause they are so amazing and good I love them so much. **_

_**In case anyone is curious, Santau is a village in Romania. I have family there and for some reason I always imagined Levi growing up there. Also this is the only time I'm using that surname for Levi, the letter looked too weird without a last name so I stole the one I was using in YLTOW.**_

_**My headcanons are showing dramatically in this chapter :D I've recently picked up this idea that Mikasa isn't really Japanese, I mean we haven't been given official ethnicities and were told Mikasa's ancestors came from Asia sooo she's sorta Chinese in my eyes.**_

_笨蛋 __**means Idiot or Fool in simplified Chinese.**_

_**-MademoiselleKraut **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Moscow, Russia

_**!Really Quick Author's Note!**_

_**I messed up, I meant to say my headcanon for Mikasa race is Korean. I fucked up huge with that. I was having a thought problem the whole fucking time! Ugh I should never write when I am tired…..**_

-0-

"So what are we going to do now Captain."

Mikasa surprisingly still tired from last night said this with a lethargic voice with a cup of coffee in one hand and another prompt to keep her head from hitting the table. Levi merely sighed and took a sip of his tea, "I have no idea. There is nothing in town, it would be better to get a train to Moscow right away and deal with the business there-"

"Then Minsk, then Poland, THEN Budapest, and then we go home right?"

Levi face-palmed with furrowed eyebrows. It wasn't what Mikasa said, but the noise around him. Instead of drinking the disgusting coffee at the motel (and they had no tea which pissed him off) so the two decided to go to a nearby cafe.

"You sure we should stick around," the woman had first said when Levi had suggested it, "What if Orlov sends some men to come after us-"

"According to you he was pissed last night so I will take the chance he won't notice the USB's disappearing act. Hangovers happen to Russians too."

He definitely hated his choice now.

"Irwin hasn't let me know if we're still going to Budapest still."

Mikasa brought her head up from the table, "Then check your emails."

"Mikasa do you know what time it is in-"

"I don't care just check."

"Mikasa," he snapped. One thing he hated more than anything was being interrupted, "It's 6am in Berlin, I don't think the Commander would reply by now."

She took a long sip of her cooled coffee without taking her eyes off of him. If looks could kill is an understatement with the glare Mikasa sent him. It was the same look that she had given him when they first had met only then there was a bloodied up Eren involved.

To stop the murderous scowl he pulled out his phone with a theatrical swing of his arm and looked through his inbox. Nothing, but there was one from….

"Nothing, let's give him until noon Berlin time to answer back. Finish your coffee, we'll head for the trains afterwards."

Mikasa rolled her eyes ever so slightly and drain her cup,"Why do we never fly unless we're going overseas."

"It doesn't matter let's go."

She smiled as if she knew that he was afraid of heights and left the cafe with the same swagger she had last night, the walk of a proud woman.

-0-

The landscape passed by them at such a fast speed it turned into a blur. Mikasa had taken to writing on her laptop. Anytime Levi even tried to come close to the side she was sitting on she would close the lid ever so slightly and send him a warning gaze. After a half an hour of the two hour long ride Levi was bored out of mind. The email that he received was always present in his mind. His fingers were itching to open it up and read it, but a part of him knew it was a bad idea. It was a bad idea to send an email to Isabel in the first place.

But it was tempting….

"I have to go for second, don't die or anything," said said quickly. Mikasa replied with silence.

Out of the compartment, the train seemed more shakier than before. With hands against the narrow walls for support, he made his way slowly down the long corridor to the restroom where he knew he'd have privacy.

Once locked in the restroom he pulled out his phone and opened the email. In his native language it read:

_Hello Levi!_

_I can't say how glad I am to hear from you. Everyone is doing fine. Esther has been asking about her big brother a lot :) She can't wait to see you if you come. Francisca is also fine, she was sick for a little while, but it was nothing to serious._

_Please call me when you get the chance, I would really like to hear your voice. _

_I miss you too and Farlan even more. We were talking about the good old days when we use to mess with the police and steal the baker's rolls._

_Farlan told me to write down as well that Nuit has given birth to a colt. Thought you should know since you loved to ride Nuit all the time and would sleep in the barn with the stinky animal. His words not mine._

_I wish I could write more and tell you everything, but duty calls. _

_I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Isabel_

He dialed the numbered he needed into his phone quickly. Placing the phone to his ear, Levi prayed to whatever god was out there that Isabel would be near the landline. It was on the fifth ring that childlike voice answered.

"Hello," the woman said in Hungarian, "How can I help you."

"Hey Esther," he croaked back in the same language. His nerves built up and he could feel himself shake.

"Levi!"

-0-

"Took you long enough."

"Pardon?"

Mikasa looked up from the computer screen.

"I said you were gone for most of the ride."

Levi shrugged and shut the door with a gentle push, "I just need to walk around."

"For an hour?"

"I'll tell you what I was doing if you show me what's on that computer of yours."

Mikasa sent him a glare which he returned. It should be noted that these two do not hate each other... or rather not as much as they use to. It was to others it seemed as if they only worked together because they had too, and those people were right. Two of the Reconnaisse's strongests actually hated each others guts (sometimes), but only worked together because it was asked of them.

Through the commands of the brass and the need to protect who was important to them that they got along. It was an unstable friendship which produced moments of laughter and joking about or stink eyes and threats; but aren't those the best kind of friendships?

The train was pulling into Gare de Biélorussie, a beautiful train station in Tverskaya Zastava Square. Mikasa had fallen asleep during the last 20 minutes of the ride and nearly fell out of her seat when the announcements of the speakers came through.

"What are they saying?"

Levi tilted his head slightly to hear the words more clearly, "Something along the lines of 'get your baggage' and 'train will depart for Minsk in 30 minutes'."

They got their luggage and were quick to leave the busy terminal. Being quick to get in and get out was a trait common to those who worked for the Recon.

When they got to a reasonably priced hotel ('I am not staying in a motel that doesn't even serve fucking tea') Levi was quick to get into the showers.

'Good," Mikasa yelled to him when the door closed to the bathroom, "You stank of garbage."

His response was a swear in French she didn't understand (she knew it was a swear because when does he not speak French and swear). She took the chance to grab Levi's phone and get into his emails. The woman needed to know right away what Irwin said to the letter. Scrolling through there was an unopened email that caught her eye. It went along the lines of:

_Levi,_

_I am warning you now, stay away. Come close to me and I will kill you._

_X_

The message did not phase the young woman. She knew who X was. Georgi Ivanov was his real name and the next victim on their hit list. A powerful politician and a man to be reckoned with, Ivanov left no survivors. He was a threat to free will. He always signed with a capital 'X'.

She deleted the message knowing that Levi would stare at the message with the same blank stare she had. She did find Irwin's email to which he had stated a thanks for what they did and that there was no record of a Braun in the database. He also added that they would not be going to Budapest still and they still had time off during Christmas and New Years to which Mikasa was excited about. She would spend time with Eren and Armin during Christmas and Boxing Day, than she was going to go travelling with Rivaille. The two had wanted to visit Paris together and Levi had even hinted at maybe taking her to meet his family.

"It's only proper," he had said, "You had showed me yours."

The family she showed had been six feet under.

When Levi came out of the shower (naked except for a towel. Mikasa nearly drooled at the sight of the well toned body. A six pack and an ass you could bounce a nickel off of. Those tattoos too.) and surprisingly didn't get pissy over her going through his phone. In fact he was surprised that she figure out the password to his phone.

"You should change it to something other than your birthday," she had suggested with a smug smile.

"Easier to remember and besides there is nothing for you to see on there. It's not like I keep a porn file saved on there," Levi said as he unwrapped the towel that hung around that gorgeous waist ('_Seriously, why is he so damn gorgeous,_" Mikasa noted to herself). Before Mikasa could protest against seeing him completely nude, he had it off to show he had boxer-briefs underneath.

"What was the point of a towel," she growled when Levi gave a small smile.

"I wanted to see your reaction."

"Sicko."

"Fuck off."

"I know you have a porn file on your computer by the way. I hacked onto your computer. Got a thing for bondage sir?"

The man turned bright red and sputtered out, "I don't have bondage porn."

"Yeah you're right, but man do you have a really nice kink-"

"Shut your mouth."

"Rhabdophilia, Tantalolagnia, Haptephilia, Pictophilia since you have a porn folder, and maybe a little bit of BDSM."

"Shut-"

"I notice when you become slightly aroused you tend to bite on things like your lips, index finger, inside of you mouth or your sleeve. I've-"

"MIKASA-"

"I've also have witness you when you have what should I call it? A dirty dream. You mumble things that I will only say are of sexual nature. Of course it's in French, but I know enough to tell."

"Seriously Mikasa, stop."

"Sorry."

"I don't even know half of what you said, where did you learn this?"

"I attended a course on sex."

Levi shook his head and continued putting on his clothes, "Not weird at all."

"Sex is an interesting thing. I could teach you a thing-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Mikasa rolled her eyes and tossed the phone to her partner, "Sexual arousement from being punished, sexual arousement from being teased, sexual arousement from being touched in certain ways and sexual arousement from certain images such as that of pornografic nature. Your welcome."

"Shut up."

"I love you too."

-0-

"So how are we going to take him out?"

Levi was setting up the sniper rifle they would use to kill Georgi Ivanov. It was a lovely piece of machinery. JNG-90 from what use to be known as Turkey, made in the year 2014. Of course with modern adjustments. Levi who had always had a knack for mechanics had done all of the restorations on the magnificent gun.

"This is a one man job for me, so don't worry. When Ivanov comes up on the stage, I will shoot him dead. Vive la France darling."

"Do you hear the people sing," Mikasa said with a touch of sarcasm.

Levi smiled and adjusted the rifle even more. Pythagorean Theorem had always been something Mikasa at least understood in math class and it proved useful when it came to Sniper jobs. If Ivanov is 20 feet away and the building you are perched on is 10 feet tall, what angle will Levi have to set the rifle too? Simple, c=a^2+b^2 plus a bit of trigonometry and presto you have the angle you need! She didn't know the angle of theta (angle of depression at this point), but by the way Levi stood up Mikasa knew that he had figured it out.

'Okay so when Georgi drops dead you run. Got it?"

"Got it."

Levi rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt and knelt down into position. Mikasa watched every little move he made and tried to ignore the burns on his forearms.

Though concentrated on Levi she could pick up the footsteps of another. He looked over his shoulder as did she at the noise. Their eyes met and he mouthed quickly, 'take them out'.

Mikasa nodded and got up. She walked to where the noise was whilst pulling the knife she had out of her leg holster. It was in the staircase to the roof that the intruders were.

"They should be up there. Ivanov has been expecting them," one whispered. It was obviously a woman.

The next, a man responded, "Damn revolutionists."

Mikasa walked down the stairs with a light foot. By the time the group of hitmen saw the young woman it was too late. At a blinding speed she dug her Bowie knife into the woman's neck. Next was the man, in the lung. Two others were behind them, those who hadn't spoken. First one got it in the temple and the second one was slammed against the wall.

"H-how the hell," the survivor stutter with a noticeable baltic accent. It was a woman, no older than Mikasa.

"I am going to ask nicely," she whispered into the sandy haired woman ear, knife held against her neck, "Is there any more of you."

"N-no. Ivanov hired only us. We are the best."

"You WERE the best," and with one quick movement she sliced through the woman's neck. Not wasting a single second she ran up the stairs to where Levi waited for Ivanov.

"Did you take care of them," he asked as the crowd began to cheer. Ivanov would be dead soon.

"Yes."

"Good."

A few more seconds, then it would be over. Next would be Belarus for picking up documents about _him_.

It was funny to Mikasa how history repeated itself, this time though it wasn't Germany's fault for a dictator rising to power. It was all France's. It was like World War II never happened. The French had succeed where Hitler couldn't, taking over all of Europe and the Americas. Freedom fighters such as herself and Levi existed, of course to the strongly democratic organization that was call the Reconnaisse Regiment and the Garrison Regiment.

The last stronghold was a small section of Canada, but they would soon fall. Mikasa prayed that that wouldn't be so. Killing Ivanov, a influential politic in the oppression power would set Vincelette behind and maybe help the last stronghold. There was nothing Mikasa could do for the Canadians, that was Eren's job.

It was like clockwork, Ivanov walked onto the stage, Levi adjusted the gun, he pulled the trigger, the bullet went out, but was silent due to of course a silencer (god bless the Cold War for that) and bam they made a break fro the exit the second Georgi Ivanov's dead body hit the ground.

Vive La France indeed.

In the hallway Rivaille put the rifle away with precision and quick finger. It was put away into the case in a matter of seconds. They leaped over the bodies, exited the building before the Military Police and national police could get started on searching for the culprit.

Chaos was always ensured when a politician was killed in the eyes of many. People were running away from the scene of the crime in a flurry, bumping into people . Thousands had been in the square to witness Ivanov's speech on taking down all those who opposed Blaise Vincelette and those thousands were running from said square. It made for a perfect escape. Levi and Mikasa didn't stand out at all amongst the Russians and others who had travelled to hear the 'great' Ivanov.

If there is one thing that those two revolutionaries knew, it was that when a politician like him fell, those who had silently hated him would stand and start uprising. What would follow would be like in Kiev, Ukraine in 2014. Many years has passed since the riots had stopped there, but history was always repeating.

"It's getting pretty bad out there," Levi commented later on in the (somewhat) safety of the hotel room. He peeked out the curtains to see the people rising, pushing against the national police pitiful attempt to the rioters. It made him giggle slightly.

"What," Mikasa asked softly as she laid upon the bed going over their reports.

Without warning Levi sang clear, "Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes a the beating of the drums, it a life about to start when tomorrow comes~"

"You're an idiot."

He ignored her remark and sang the song all the way through and ended with a maniacal laugh, "You know, back where I came from the was a huge uprising when Vincelette came to power. I wasn't born yet, but my Nana lived through it. My mama was young too. Grandma Esther always told me how it was so bloody and how it filled the people with hope that they would crush the tyrant. Of course it was no use. They were the the first country taken over after Vincelette came to power in France."

"Roma-Hungary?" she whispered. More clues on his past.

"Yeah. My father met my mama during those riots. Hm funny to say, but if that bastard never tried taking over my papa and mama would have never met me. He is French and is currently living in France right now. He sees hell like this on a daily basis. God save his soul."

"I could stand to be in France for business that is one thing for sure."

"But we are going there in less than a month."

"Yes, but that is vacation time. I just want to see France in it's beauty before she falls."

"Amen."

Mikasa got up for the bed and made her way over to her partner. He stared intently out the window as if he would see the dictatorship fall before his eyes. It was with hunger was with hunger he waited. The korean placed her hand ever so gently on his shoulder to which Levi jumped at. He was so tense.

"Lie down," she whispered into his ear. She could almost feel him melt under her touch, "We have a week to watch these people resist, but you need sleep."

He turned his head and doing so made his nose brush against her own, "A week to watch Moscow burn to the ground."

His breath washed over her face; It smelt of fading mint and tea, "A whole week, I promise you," she replied.

"Let's just leave now."

"And not sleep in the lovely beds?"

Levi grinned in a way that Mikasa rarely saw, "I would love to work these beds in with you, but I rather get out of here before trouble finds us."

He chuckled as he turned away from her. Before he was out of her reach, Mikasa slapped him hard on the shoulder and screamed out in Korean, "You bastard, I wouldn't work in any beds with you!"

The man had no idea what she screamed at him, but it didn't stop Levi from laugh. Mikasa grinded her teeth at the sound and swore at him back in their shared language, "Fuck you, you bastard! Why do you always get giddy at an revolt and why do you always make those stupid as comments!? The day I sleep with you is the day I fucking kneel over and die!"

"Dirty mouth, Miss Ackermann," he chirped whilst trying to control his laughter, "Do you let your mouth touch Eren's with such dirty words upon them?"

"I sure as hell am not kissing your mouth with it!"

"Ouch."

"Damn fucking right," At this point a smile had appeared on his so called dirty mouth and it wasn't too long before the two were laughing at and with each other.

It also wasn't the last thing they shared that evening. Mikasa had agreed with Levi that leaving that night would be better for them.

Staying in Russia was not an option.

-0-

_**Well here we are, Chapter 2. Unlike in the first draft of this story, I thought to introduce who exactly was the mastermind behind what you who read the original caused the main plot. I won't write down here since I don't to give any spoilers for first time readers.**_

_**Thats right they live in a some what dystopian world except no one is hiding the fact that some asshole has seated is nasty ass on the throne and his greasy hair is covered by a crown. **_

_**Next Chapter, Minsk Belarus, where we will learn more about this 'Blaise Vincelette', the freedom fighters struggle, what the hell I meant by the burns on Levi's forearms and maybe we will get a smut scene. I don't know, I'm not the author here.**_

_**To those who read the original because a irl friend asked me this, the thing that happened to Jean is still happening.**_

_**-Mademosiellekraut**_


End file.
